dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dlugzh
Dlugzh is a member of the Mrovian High Council. Physical appearance As a Mrovian, Dlugzh possesses green skin and does not have a nose, a mouth, or ears. He wears a dark blue hood decorated with lines of gold, as well as a long loincloth of the same colors. History In the year Age 741, the crippled Cuber, in his , arrives on Glaysia, a Mrovian world housing one of the Republic's primary research facilities. Cuber's arrival in Mrovian territory is reported to Salhior himself as well as the Mrovian High Council. While the Council wishes to have Cuber euthanized, believing the Saiyan to be a danger to their people, Salhior, considering such an act to be cruel, convinces the Council to allow Cuber to live and agrees to contain the Saiyan on Glaysia. After Cuber eliminates the Galatrix Arena slavers on Glaysia in 750 Age, the Fadjist, representing the High Council, confronts Salhior about the Saiyan, informing the Supreme Admiral that Cuber can continue to live freely among the Mrovians. Nitro invades the Mrovian colony Kuludug, and with his personal presence over the planet, the Mrovian fleet is forced to destroy the colony. Upon returning to Mrov, Salhior informs the High Council of Nitro's declaration of war. Dlugzh and the other council members order Salhior and the other admirals to sterilize Nitro's nearest outposts. In Age 777, Yuki arrives at Typhon with her small fleet, prompting Admiral Saibron to immediately notify the Mrovian home fleet. The Mrovians send Cuber to fight Yuki and the High Council watches the battle through Mrovian observer drones. By the time Cuber arrives, Yuki had already destroyed the Fortress of Attainment, which housed all of the warriors and the entire research team of Typhon. Yuki is there to avenge her father, leaving Cuber no choice but to fight. Sensing that his opponent is stronger than he is, Cuber fights defensively, keeping Yuki at bay with Stun Bolts and Keep-Away Kicks. Yuki, however, eventually loses her patience and pursues Cuber with more effort, eventually beating him down. When in a state of being unable to fight back any longer, Cuber briefly accepts his death, but then laments being unable to see his loved ones again; the thought of leaving his family behind angers Cuber, granting him a burst in energy. As he fights Yuki in his new enraged state, he transforms into a mid-battle and briefly overwhelms his opponent. However, he soon runs out of energy, having been considerably injured and regresses back into the first level of Super Saiyan, allowing Yuki to continue her ruthless torment. Before Yuki can land the finishing blow, Ledas arrives, barraging Yuki with an energy sphere barrage and blasting Cuber away in the process. Ledas, as a Super Saiyan 2, challenges Yuki to a fight, prompting the latter to transform into her Fifth Form Super Saiyan 2 transformation. As the two fight, Quoeyg informs Cuber of the Mrovian fusion device and instructs the latter to retrieve it from Typhon's research facility so that the Saiyans can fuse into a more powerful being strong enough to combat Yuki. By the time Cuber finds the device, Ledas himself is already nearly as injured as he is. Cuber, with what strength he has left, makes his way to Ledas as quickly as possible and then activates the device, merging the two Saiyans into Cubas. Cubas is considerably stronger than Yuki, but with the injuries sustained from both fusees and not used to his body, the fight starts off even. Eventually, Cubas is able to gain the upper hand, but before he can kill his opponent with a Kyorra Cyclone, Yuki uses a point-blank Explosive Wave that briefly blinds the fused Saiyan, buying her enough time to escape and hurl a at Typhon. Cubas catches up to Yuki and pummels her relentlessly, but then notices the Supernova's point of impact. As Yuki gloats, the Saiyan fusion blasts her with At World's End, seemingly killing her. Typhon explodes shortly after, knocking Cubas unconscious, but the fusion device sustains him on life support. Having been told of what had transpired, Chaiva travels to the location of Typhon and retrieves both Cubas and Yuki. After Cubas separates back into Cuber and Ledas, they and Chaiva speak with the High Council via a communicator in the Glaysian research facility, and the Mrovian government urges for Yuki to be executed. Chaiva, however, refuses the High Council and Ledas tells them of the that can undo the damage Yuki had wrought. Retaining some of Ledas' memories from being fused with him, Cuber confirms Ledas' statement and ultimately, all parties agree to keep Yuki alive but imprisoned whilst Cuber goes to to revive the Mrovians of Typhon. Out of gratitude, the High Council later gifts Ledas with his own suit of Mrovian combat armor as well as a Mrovian transport for the Saiyan's aid against Yuki. Category:Mrovians Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Respecting